


Cupcake Fun

by Emory_rj



Category: Grandview University
Genre: Alcoholic Cupcakes, Baking, M/M, baking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory_rj/pseuds/Emory_rj
Summary: Daeqen and Vaughn want to try a new cupcake recipe but does it really go according to plan?





	Cupcake Fun

Vaughn opened the door to his dorm and walked over to Daeqen. “Get up, Mary-Beth is gone from the kitchen.” 

Daeqen sat up in bed, his hair a mess, “What do you mean?” he yawned. 

“I mean let’s go to the kitchen I found a recipe for us to make,” He walked over to his bed and pulled out a box of glass bottles. “Just need to grab this and we can go.” He pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. 

Daeqen’s eye lit up noticing the alcohol, he got out of his bed and followed Vaughn to the kitchens. 

Once in the kitchens, Vaughn pulled out his phone and brought up the recipe. 

“I guess we need to make the cupcakes first,” He pulls out the ingredients and sets everything up near the mixer. “First the oven needs to preheat to 350 degrees.” 

Deaqen runs over to the oven pressing random buttons until 350 shows up on the screen. “There we go.” 

“Now to cream the butter and sugar… What the hell does that mean?” Vaughn pauses, “Does that mean mix? I think it does.” He plops the two into the mixer and flips the switch. 

Daeqen comes up behind him and looks over his shoulder, “So what are we making exactly?” 

“Booze cupcakes and they’ll be the best damn cupcakes.” 

“So that’s why you wanted Mary-Beth to be gone,” Daeqen laughs. 

“Exactly,” Vaughn looks into the mixing bowl, “Okay now the eggs and vanilla.” 

Daeqen grabbed one of the eggs and cracks it open at the same time with Vaughn. Once the vanilla was in, Vaughn started the mixer again. 

“So we need to mix flour, salt, and baking powder in a bowl before we add it to the mix.” Vaughn goes to grab a bowl while Daeqen gets the ingredients measured. After completing that Vaughn dumps the mix into the mixer as he flips the switch a cloud of flour mix puffs out of the bowl into his face.

Daeqen stares at Vaughn and breaks into laughter, “You look even paler than before.” He clutches his stomach, still laughing at Vaughn. 

“Oh yeah,” Vaughn taunts as he grabs a handful of flour.

“Yeah, you should have seen…” He’s cut off as Vaughn nails him in the face. “Oh, it’s on.” He grabs his own handful before charging Vaughn. 

Vaughn darts around the island countertop, laughing, “You can try and catch me.” 

After a few minutes of throwing flour, Vaughn and Daeqen head back to the mixer, flour clinging to their hair and clothes. 

“Good thing the batter wasn’t ruined,” Daeqen noted, “What’s next?” 

“Now we add the whiskey and milk,” Vaughn says, smiling. “Then we pop the batter in cupcake liners and bake them.” 

“I’ll go get the liners set up.” Daeqen pulls out the cupcake pan and searches the cupboard for liners. He grins as he pulls out rainbow liners, heading back to the pan he notices that he and Vaughn are tracking flour everywhere. 

“I got the batter done,” Vaughn calls to Daeqen, “You got the pan done?” 

“Yup,” Daeqen hands Vaughn a spoon and they start to fill the pan. After they were done, Daeqen places the tray into the oven, “How long?” 

“Uhhh” Vaughn checks his phone, “ 16 to 20 minutes.” 

Daeqen nods and sets the timer, “So what are we going to do now? We have time to waste.” 

Vaughn shakes his head, “How about you make the frosting and I’ll make the drizzle stuff.”

“Okay,” Daeqen takes Vaughn’s phone and scrolls to the frosting part of the recipe, “so butter, powdered sugar, vanilla, whiskey and… heavy cream…” He mumbled, pausing at the last ingredient he smiles, ‘YES!’ Daeqen runs to the fridge grabbing what he needs. 

Vaughn, on the other hand, stands at the stove. ‘How hard can this be, I just throw the stuff in the pot and boil it.’ He nods to himself as he puts the brown sugar, whiskey, and butter in a small pot. He looks over at Daeqen and smiles, noticing how happy he was when he found out about the cream being a part of the frosting. Getting lost in thought, he jumps when a small flame appears in the corner of his eye. “Oh, Shit!!” He grabs the handle of the pot and pulls it off the flame, looking around he runs to the sink and turns on the faucet. A small tower of smoke floats from the skin as he looks down at the burnt sugar. 

Daeqen looks over, hearing Vaughn’s yell. He starts to snicker at Vaughn’s expression. “What happened?” 

Vaughn scratches the back of his neck, “I… uh… burnt the drizzle stuff.” 

“Well, you normally have to be careful and watch it closely because it burns easily,” Daeqen laughs. “How about you finish the frosting and I’ll remake the drizzle.” 

Vaughn sighs but agrees. “Fine.” 

“Don’t be so grumpy, Mister Gloomy Gus.” Daeqen teases Vaughn while stepping over to the stove grabbing a new pot. 

Vaughn starts to blush but ignores it as he walks back over to the mixer, he grabs the cream and begins to add it slowly checking for the right consistency. 

Daeqen watches Vaughn but shakes his head going back to the stuff on the stove. ‘Can’t let this burn.’ 

After both of them were done the timer beeped. Daeqen grabbed a pot holder and a toothpick running to the oven. Checking that the cupcakes were done, he pulled the out shutting the oven and setting them down on a small rack Vaughn pulled out. 

“Now they cool for a bit then we can frost them.” 

They wasted a few minutes talking about the next party they should have with Flynn, Ophelia, and Lia. Grabbing a pair of knives they began to plop frosting on to the cupcakes. 

“Hey, you got a little something right here,” Daeqen wipes some of the frosting from his finger onto Vaughn’s nose. 

“Oh, so we’re doing this again.” Vaughn smiles, taking some frosting onto his own finger. 

They chase each other again until they stop, both laughing and frosting on each other's faces.

Daeqen goes back to the cupcakes, after placing them on a plate, he takes a spoon and begins to put the whiskey drizzle over top. He stands back and smiles. 

“Now we have awesome cupcakes.” He laughs.

“And a mess to clean up,” Vaughn sasses. 

“We can worry about that later.” Daeqen grabs one of the cupcakes and as he goes to take a bite a shrill voice calls out.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!?!” 

“Oh, shit!!” Vaughn grabs the plate and Daeqen’s free hand. “RUN!!” 

They run from the kitchen Mary-Beth screaming behind them, once they make it back to their dorm room they sit on Daeqen’s bed. Setting the cupcake plate between them, they look at each other and start laughing. 

“Did you see her face?!?” 

“That was amazing!” 

They each grab a cupcake and clink them together like they were a couple of glasses. 

“We should do this again,” Vaughn says while eating his cupcake.

“Yeah, see if we can make Mary-Beth turn a different color,” Daeqen nods, smile big on his face. 

‘I love you’ they both thought as they sat in bed enjoying their boozy cupcakes. 


End file.
